


Alive

by grettama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about what happened in the night when Howard and Maria Stark died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post on tumblr: http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/97211882709/shanology-midnighttypewriter-no-but-think

Hari sudah sangat larut. Howard Stark berkonsentrasi pada kemudi karena jalanan begitu gelap dan meskipun sorot lampu mobilnya begitu terang, cahaya lampu mobilnya dengan cepat segera ditelan kegelapan.

Maria, istrinya, duduk diam di sebelahnya. Howard tadinya mengira istrinya tidur, tapi ternyata Maria terjaga. Namun Howard tidak mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Mereka berdua begitu lelah.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari DC setelah melakukan konvensi dan yang mereka inginkan saat ini hanya pulang, kembali ke rumah mereka yang nyaman dan berbaring di tempat tidur sampai—entahlah— mungkin besok siang.

 _‘Kalau tahu akan melelahkan seperti ini, aku lebih baik mengajak sopir_ ,’ keluh Howard, menyesali keputusannya. Tapi bukan penyesalan namanya kalau tidak datang terlambat, jadi Howard memaksa dirinya untuk kembali fokus ke jalan.

Hutan yang mengapit jalan membuat kegelapan lebih mencekam. Tetapi ketika Howard membelok di tikungan, sisi kiri segera membuka, memperlihatkan ngarai yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu kota di bawahnya. Begitu mereka turun dari jalan pegunungan ini, mereka akan sampai di rumah.

Pikiran tentang rumah membuat Howard sedikit lebih bersemangat, tapi kemudian ia merasakan cengkraman Maria di lengan kanannya.

Howard menoleh cepat ke arah istrinya sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya ke jalan.

“Apa?” tanya Howard ketika mendapati mata Maria membelalak.

Namun Howard sudah tidak memerlukan jawaban karena sepersekian detik setelah ia bertanya, ia juga melihat apa yang dilihat Maria.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, meskipun dalam otak Howard, semua terasa melambat.

Seorang pria berdiri di tengah jalanan yang gelap. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip ketika lampu mobil Howard meneranginya. Howard bisa melihat seluruh lengan kiri pria itu yang terbuat dari metal mengilap. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian bilyuner jenius itu.

 _Howard mengenali pria yang menghadang mobilnya_.

Mungkin ia terakhir kali melihatnya sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya memang sudah agak lebih panjang dari yang terakhir Howard ingat, tapi Howard tak mungkin salah mengenali.

Sosok itu. Sosok berlengan metal yang balas menatap Howard dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan yang sebelumnya penuh kehangatan.

Hal terakhir yang Howard lihat adalah, sosok itu mengulurkan lengan metalnya ke arah mobil Howard, namun sebelum metal itu beradu dengan mobilnya, Howard sudah lebih dulu membanting setirnya ke kiri tanpa pikir panjang, dengan suara jerita istrinya bergema di telinganya dan otaknya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih karena guncangan yang didapatnya selagi mobilnya meluncur bebas ke kedalaman ngarai.

Namun ada satu hal yang melintas di otaknya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap untuk Howard.

_Bucky Barnes masih hidup. Apakah berarti Steve Rogers juga?_

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Winter Soldier masih berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Matanya menatap api dan asap yang membumbung dari balik ngarai—satu-satunya hal yang menjadi tanda keberadaan puing-puing mobil yang menjadi targetnya.

Ia bahkan belum menyentuh mobil itu sedikitpun, tapi si pengemudi sudah lebih dulu membanting setirnya. Dan ekspresi di wajah si pengemudi... 

Winter Soldier menggeleng pelan, menghapus perasaan familiar yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya begitu ia melihat wajah si pengemudi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Misinya sudah selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't really know about what happened actually. Entah mereka perjalanan pulang dari DC beneran atau bukan, entah topografinya Amerika seperti itu atau bukan, tapi intinya, saya baca post di tumblr itu pada suatu hari dan langsung kebayang adegannya. Semoga tersampaikan orz


End file.
